User talk:Brickmack
---- hi please send me 3 turltle, 3 lions, and 3 wolves. i will click fity times on any module(s) :Sorry, i dont think i have any totem animals right now. 00:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :could you make some? sorry i forgot to say who i am. could i send you some stuf to make it? Thanks Thanks for clearing up the controversy about the auction. ps I can't get it to work. You can make it say for being so nice to everyone. And put my name up. 02:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Adding to my page now 02:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) By the way my wiki user name is Z E R 0 - 0 ( the 0's are numbers ) 11:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oops sorry, I always have a hard time telling between 0s and Os. 12:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) help Hi mackmoron, i need help with my sig, cuz i dont know how to make one, look 16:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC)commanderfox324 can u help? :Well, I took a look at your sig, and I see the problem. Just go into User:Commanderfox324/sig and press edit. Then add in code for linking (make sure to include links for your userpage and talk page at least) and then save it. Then just use ~~~~ to put it on a page, and it should work just fine. 16:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bots How , and where do you get a bot. I would like to have 1. 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about pre-made bots, but if you are wanting to make it yourself, you have to code it. Python is commonly used for this. I think wikipedia has a few premade bots and information about creating them. If you want to make a bot for the IRC channel I can help you, but I don't know much about wiki bots. 02:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Please Help Hey, Mackmoron, I can't make an account. It says there's something wrong. Help me will ya? The only thing I can think of is possibly your age. Due to COPPA laws, users under age 13 cannot create a wikia account. 20:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hm, thanks, but that was fine. It was something else. :Thats the only thing I can think of. Maybe there is some problem with the account creation feature, other than that I can't think of anything that would cause that... hi I have been watching from the mushroom kingdom and the evil koopas are going to destroy you and bowser is thinking of coming to the real world Love, Mario :Um, ok? Thats from the mario games right? cache could you get me that cached link of how to get the spa badges again? :Sorry, I cleared my browser history a few days ago, I don't have it on this computer anymore. I think it is still on my grandma's computer, I'll check tommarow if I get the chance WIKI STORE Hey, I placed my order in the Wiki Store 3 weeks ago, and it hasn't been finished yet! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I am no longer with the Official Store, so I can't help with anything there. Sorry. 03:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) HI! I'm REALLY sorry to bother you, but http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Store THANK YOU SO MUCH! 19:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I got my store approved! YAY! 21:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) auction With your inventory auction, I have no idea what fdh is doing, an i have lost track of what's left to do.Can we just have the Items, please, or If not I think we will just get not bother.